Being Loved
by GrammaSuzie
Summary: Joey's Father is abusing him. Will Seto be able to save and protect him? WARNING Conatins Lemon and sexual child abuse! Now edited!


DISCLAIMER: I Don't own squat!! If I did Yu-Gi-Oh would just be a lot of yaoi lets be honest!

Being Loved

Seto's POV

Seto Kaiba was sitting in math class glaring at the back of a certain blonde mutts head. Kaiba was certain he was creating two identical burn holes in the back of the aforementioned blondes head. It was all Wheeler's fault that Kaiba was so exhausted today, and not just today either. Wheeler had been the direct cause for all of Kaiba's sleep loss for the last month and a half at least.

Every time Kaiba closed his eyes to sleep images of the blonde would flash through his mind. _Damn that mutt and his golden locks, those honey eyes, and pouty lips just begging for me to nibble on them!_ Yes Kaiba had been having wet dreams starring Joey for almost 2 months. Thinking of them now caused a rise in his nether regions*.

_Now the mutt is even disrupting my school life!! Not that I don't know all of this stuff already. That's not the point._ Kaiba continued shooting daggers into the back of Joey's head completely ignoring the class in progress.

"Mr. Kaiba please answer the problem on the board"

Snapping out of his revere Kaiba glances up at the board "X equals 34"

"No Mr. Kaiba I meant come up to board and show your work" several people in the class sniggered at Kaiba's mishap until he glared them all into silence. Seto began to panic inwardly while keeping a blank face

_I can't go up there like this damn these tight pants. Quick think of something gross. Drowned puppies, fat shirtless men, ahh damn it Wheeler. I've got it Tea!! There we are problem solved!!_

"Today Mr. Kaiba if you don't mind" the teacher barked from the front of the class.

"Of course sorry" Kaiba muttered as he strode to the front of the class boner free and effortlessly completed the problem on the board.

"Thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it" Ignoring the teachers comment Kaiba again directed his Icy glare at the back of Joey's head

(*) I said nether regions hehe

Joey's POV

Sitting in math class pretending to listen to the teacher's lecture Joey feels eyes boring holes into the back of his skull. He glances back and discovers none other then Seto Kaiba is the one fixing him with an icy glare. Joey turns back around blushing lightly.

_What did I do to him!? I haven't even talked to Kaiba today, how could he already be pissed at me?_

The teacher called on Kaiba to answer the problem on the bored. During the exchange between Kaiba and the teacher Joey looked over at Kaiba to see what was taking him. He could swear that he almost saw embarrassment on Kaiba's face as he hesitated to approach the board. But the look was quickly replaced with the usually blank mask.

Once Kaiba returned to his seat Joey immediately felt the glare return to the back of his head. Joey sighed he wished those icy blue eyes of Kaiba's would do something other then glare at him. Over all the years of bickering and fights in the hall Joey had developed rather serious feelings for the brunette CEO. Which he covered up with more fighting and bickering, it was his master plan to save his pride. Because he was sure there was no way someone as refined as Kaiba could love a mutt like him.

The bell sounded signaling the end of class and the end of the school day.

"Hey Joey wanna come over today Gramps got some new cards in we can check out." Said a very chipper Yugi as the two best friends headed out of class.

"I can't today Yugs I got…stuff"' Joey fibbed as the two headed down the front steps of the school building.

"Like what? Maybe I can help" the ever helpful and caring Yugi asked.

"No thanks Yugs, It's a one man thing"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Joey"

"See ya Yug" Joey waved and turned to run home, only to collide with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"Watch were you're walking mutt" Kaiba all but snarled at Joey

"Yea, yea moneybags" Joey shrugged off Kaiba and jetted down the street. He couldn't be late no matter how much he loved a good fight with moneybags. His home in sight Joey sighed in relief as he flew up the apartment steps stopping at the outside of the apartment he shared with his father. He listened attentively at the door not hearing anything stirring on the other side he carefully swung it open and stepped in. he was halfway to his bedroom when he herd his fathers voice.

"Is that you mutt? Bout time you got home. Now bring your worthless ass in here," the drunken voice of Mr. Wheeler half slurred half yelled at his son.

_Shit I thought he was passed out. So much for escaping him tonight_

Joey swiftly entered the living room. Knowing the longer his father had to wait the worse it would be for him. Mr. Wheeler was sitting on the couch beer bottle in one hand, the other was undoing his pants to reveal his 'manhood'.

"Alright whore get down here and do what your good for, or I'll bend you over and do it myself the hard way "

Joey didn't hesitate he was used to this routine. He strode over to the couch and got on his knees. Making quick work of the task in front of him pretending he was somewhere else. Joey's father came quickly with a drunken grunt. His seed filling Joey's mouth where he held it. Knowing better then to spit it out in front of his father he would wait until he got to his room to do that.

"Get out of my sight you worthless mutt I'm done with you"

Joey got up and headed towards his room his mouth still full of his father's completion. He was almost out of the living room when a beer bottle connected with the back of his skull, pain exploded behind his eyes. He was so surprised he opened his mouth to scream causing the contents of his mouth to spray out.

"I thought I told you to always swallow you slut, do you want me to bend you over you little faggot?"

It was all over now Joey knew it, he stayed quite talking only made it worse. His father came at him a blur of fists and insults. Joey fell and tried his best to curl into a ball. After a few good kicks his father tired and returned to the couch ignoring the mess he had made of his son.

"You be home on time tomorrow mutt, or I'll treat you like the queer you really are"

Joey didn't respond only lifted himself leaning heavily on the wall and retreated into his room.

_Damn it I really thought it was gonna be an easy night. I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking._

The blonde assessed his damage touching the back of his head no blood but a nasty bump was forming. He quickly went over the rest of his injuries nothing broken no gashes. A few deep bruises that were easily covered. He counted himself lucky. He had once again gotten away with what he treasured most his virginity. He had given up much to his father his virginity was all he had left. He would sooner die then willingly hand over that treasure to his drunken father.

After cleaning himself up once his father had passed out and he could safely make it to the bathroom. Joey collapsed on his bed exhausted his thoughts straying to the one he'd like to give his virginity to. He felt foolish harboring these feeling for the icy CEO but he couldn't help it. No one ever said that love would make sense. Joey drifted off calmed by his sweet thoughts of the blue eyed beauty that often starred in his dreams.

Seto's POV

Kaiba strode into homeroom the only other class aside from math that he shared with the blonde haunting his dreams. He found it rather amusing that he started and ended the day with the mutt, not that he thought about it often. The room was empty it was still pretty early. Well almost empty Kaiba's eyes narrowed as they focused on the mop of golden locks on the desk belonging to Wheeler.

"Well aren't you up early mutt" Kaiba loved a good verbal spar in the morning.

Joey sat bolt upright and looked around frantically with wild eyes. Once he spotted Kaiba his eyes quickly filled with anger instead

"Not today moneybags fuck off" Joey bit out at the CEO

"That's no way to speak to your master mutt" Kaiba mock scolded the blonde.

Instead of responding to the barb Joey simply placed his head back on his desk facing away from Kaiba. Just as Kaiba was about to try again the teacher walked in. deciding he didn't want a scene Kaiba found his seat and stared blankly upfront lost in thought.

_What's the mutt's problem today? He always argues with me in the morning. And he looked so scared at first, like someone was out to get him. It doesn't help that I could hardly sleep last night, not with that honey eyed beauty parading around in my dreams. I'll just have to pick a fight with him after school. That should relieve some of my stress._

It was Friday and he day seemed to drag on, as it tended to do when the weekend was so near the students could almost taste it. Finally the last bell rang and he weekend had begun. Kaiba hurried out of the building making sure he could run into the blonde to start his weekend off right. He was standing next to his limo when Joey exited the building practically running.

_Wonders what's got him in such a hurry?_

"Hey mutt where's the fire" Kaiba goaded as he grabbed the blonde's wrist

"Let go Kaiba I don't have time for your bullshit"

"Well make time mutt your master needs some amusement" Kaiba tightened his grip refusing to let the blonde go until he got a good fight out of this.

"Damn it moneybags let go! I can't do this today"

Getting annoyed Kaiba pushed Joey up against the door of his limo causing a light blush to form on the blondes face

"Well you better make time mutt, cause I'm not letting you go"

Joey swung his fist towards Kaiba's face he missed. Countering Kaiba released Joey and punched him in the gut. Not hard of course he didn't want to really hurt Joey. Kaiba just needed to blow of some steam and this was the best way he knew how. Although it was a light punch Joey doubled over and cried out in pain, as he already had nasty bruises from the night before. Out of reflex Kaiba caught him before he hit the ground. As Kaiba was about to make some remark about how weak Joey was he noticed that the blonde was unconscious. Panicking he picked Joey up and got into his limo.

"Home now" Kaiba commanded his driver as they peeled out of the school parking lot.

_What the hell I barley touched him. I know the puppy can take more then that, we've been in much worse fights… did I just call him puppy._

Joey's POV

_My head was swimming I had to go home. I know not to take dad's threats lightly I can't be late. I have to save myself for Seto!_

Joey came back to consciousness he noticed two things at once. He wasn't at home and why the hell was Kaiba sitting next to him looking…. Concerned.

"Kaiba… What?"

"You passed out after school so I brought you home to make sure you were ok, and I thought you could take a punch pup"

"You mean school's over"

"For almost two hours now"

"WHAT! I need to leave right now I need to go home I'm soo late, He's gonna kill me I'm soo dead" Joey began to ramble as he tried to lift himself off the comfy bed. He got to his feet his head swam and he began to fall back to the ground. Again Kaiba caught him and set him back in the bed

"You aren't going anywhere pup not like that, rest first you can call your father if you like I'm sure he wont be that mad"

"You don't understand I have to go let me out of here! Please take me home!"

Joey at this point overwhelmed began to bawl.

_Great it's all over he's gonna kill me for being this late or worse, rape me! 2 hours! How could I let this happen? I'm such a worthless mutt it's disgusting_

Joey was roused out of these thoughts when strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him into a warm embrace

"Calm down puppy, breathe and explain to me why you're so upset"

Joey took a few deep breaths and as the tears began to slow he explained all he could in a rush.

"My father told me to be home right after school or else he was gonna take my virginity and probably beat me into next week. So I need to go home now I'm way late he's gonna kill me. I haven't even had time to heal from last night!" with this confession fresh tears began to pour out of Joey's eyes he burrowed into Kaiba's shirt. To upset to wonder why he was being so nice all of a sudden

Seto's POV

The words 'take my virginity' swam through Kaiba's head as he tried to wrap his mind around all the information the blonde had just given him.

_How could I be so blind someone was beating my puppy right under my nose! Someone had almost violated him! What kind of monster would do something to such an innocent little puppy!_

Kaiba's thoughts ran a mile a second as he fought not to lose his lunch over the thought of someone doing such vile things to the blonde now cowering in his arms.

"Well then it's settled pup you're not going home and you'll be staying here from now on" Kaiba brushed a few tears from Joey's eyes "how does that sound? No one's taking anything from you pup" Joey stopped crying and looked up at Kaiba blushing slightly.

"Do you mean it Kaiba, please don't fuck with me right now cause it ain't funny"

"I'm not sending you back to that monster puppy, I'm your master it's about time I started taking care of you"

"What about Mokuba?" Joey asked shyly

"Mokuba won't mind he likes you and he'll think it's nice I'm opening up to someone"

"Well if you really mean it then I'd like to stay, you know just until I can stand on my own two feet"

"Of course pup you stay as long as you like, no rush just focus on healing ok"

"Ok… thank you Kaiba for not sending me away"

"I'm not that cruel pup, now get some rest I have a few things to clear up, I'll wake you for dinner"

"Ok" Joey yawned and laid his head back down. He was sleeping in a matter of moments.

_The poor pup he must be so exhausted. First things first I'll call the police and make sure Joey's father never sees the light of day again, then tell Mokie we'll be having a house guest until further notice._

Kaiba sighed as he watched Joey sleep brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

_I can't let anyone ever hurt him again. Puppy I'm so sorry I didn't know what was happening to you. From now on I'll always protect you because I… love you._

Kaiba admitted to himself what he had known for weeks he was desperately in love with the blonde and now that he was in his life Kaiba would never let him go. Whether Joey liked it or not. Because honestly who could love such a heartless man.

Kaiba left the blonde in his bed to rest while he went to make a couple important phone calls.

Joey's POV

Joey was dreaming he had arrived home late and his father was about to make good on his threat. His father had him pinned down. Joey struggled and screamed as tears streamed down his face.

"NO!!" Joey screamed as he sat bolt upright breathing heavily

_oh thank god it was just a dream I was so scared I guess I really am safe. I hope Kaiba doesn't change his mind about letting me stay here._

Just then Kaiba came in the room closing his phone as he strode across the room and over to Joey's bedside.

"Pup are you ok I herd you scream" Kaiba's voice was laced with such obvious concern it shocked Joey.

"I'm fine I was just having a nightmare. I was back home and my father was gonna well never mind I'm just so glad I was only sleeping" Joey blushed lightly embarrassed at what he had almost described.

"Don't worry pup your dad will never touch you again, I made some calls and had him put away for good. That man will never have a free day as long as he lives, he'll never be able to hurt you ever again"

Joey sat there stunned trying to absorb all the information Kaiba had just given him. This meant he was free! No longer did he have o fear when the next beating would be, if today was the day, his virginity would finally be taken by the cruel hand of his father. tears of pure relief flooded his face.

"I'm sorry I just, I'm so relieved! Thank you Kaiba I can never thank you enough for this. Thank you for taking away my nightmares"

Kaiba blushed lightly at all these kind words directed at him.

"No problem pup, now go clean up for dinner Mokuba is excited to see you"

drying his eyes Joey stood wobbled a little then caught himself. He headed in the direction he thought the bathroom should be.

"Other way pup" Kaiba said guiding Joey to the right door

"Once you're ready just head downstairs" Joey nodded at this and proceeded into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Seto's POV

After making sure Joey made it into the bathroom Kaiba headed downstairs to wait for Mokuba. Who had been over a friend's house for a small play date after school. After calling the authorities Kaiba had phoned Mokuba and told him about their new house guest. Sharing as much as he could without embarrassing Wheeler, or having to answer a bunch of awkward questions about rape and virginity to his younger brother. Basically what Mokuba knew was that Joey's father had beat him, and that Kaiba had now had him thrown into jail. And of course to not ask Joey any questions that might upset him. Over all Mokuba was excited to have Joey live with them. Joey was funny and always nice to Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran in through the large mansion doors. Greeting his brother with a big hug he then peeked behind him

"Where's Joey at. I thought you said he was staying here?" Mokuba questioned while his eyes searched all over the front hall for his brothers blonde classmate

"He is Mokie he's just upstairs getting cleaned up for dinner. And you better go do the same" Kaiba smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

_The kid is so full of energy. I wonder where he gets it all from._

"Ok, Seto. I'll be right down so don't do anything too exciting until I get back ok?" With a slight nod of agreement from Kaiba Mokuba ran up the stairs to prepare him self for dinner.

Once Mokuba had vanished up the stairs Joey came quietly down the grand staircase looking much more refreshed then when he had woken up from his nightmare.

"What's for Dinner?" Joey questioned sheepishly as he reached Kaiba at the bottom of the stairs.

"Actually we're having breakfast for dinner. You know pancakes, hash browns, bacon, eggs, and things like that. It's Mokie's favorite we always have it Friday nights"

"Sounds delicious!" Joey exclaimed as his stomach growled causing a faint blush to appear on his face.

"Hehe, Guess I'm pretty hungry" Joey laughed and rubbed the back of his head, wincing a little when he hit the knot he had received the night prior.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal pup? You sound like you're starving" Kaiba said jokingly.

"Hmm, I think it was Wednesday afternoon when the gang shared some of their lunches with me" Joey answered seriously.

Kaiba blanched he hadn't expected an answer let alone one as shocking as that. He opened his mouth then closed it. He blushed he felt embarrassed for Joey, he didn't know what to say to him.

_He hasn't eaten in over two whole days!! What the hell!! I'm definitely gonna have to keep my pup now. If only to make sure no one treats him like this again. Honestly who could ever treat this golden pup like anything less then a treasure._

"Sorry Kaiba I thought that was a serious question. Don't be embarrassed for me I've gone much longer without eating honest it's not so bad right now" Joey said after noticing Kaiba's blush and sudden lack of vocal skills.

"Right of course sorry pup" Kaiba said lamely as he avoided eye contact with the blond and continued to blush.

Before either of them could embarrass themselves any further Mokuba came bounding down the stairs. Mokuba immediately picked up on the silence and the light blushes on both the other boys' faces.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Mokuba said teasingly only causing the blushes on both the boys' faces to deepen.

"Of course not Mokie" Kaiba said glaring at Mokuba something he rarely ever did to his little bro.

"Now if we're all done standing around why don't we head into the dinging room so we can finally eat" Mokuba got the hint shut his mouth and sped ahead of the older boys and into the dinning room

Joey's POV

The dinning room was huge and the table was long enough to fit at least a dozen people. Not knowing what to do or where to sit Joey fidgeted a little, until Kaiba pointed him into a seat in the middle across from himself and next to Mokuba. The table was already set and filled with the breakfast food. Fooling Mokuba's lead Joey loaded up his plate with as much as he could.

_Now that Kaiba mentioned it I really am hungry! I was too scared to really think about it earlier. I'm so glad Kaiba decided to take me in and rescue me from my father. If only he loved me like I do him. I know I'm only a stupid mutt though. But I guess I can be happy if I get to be this close to Kaiba. It sure is better then nothing!_

His hunger taking over the honey eyed boy forgets his manners and starts to devour everything on his plate with vigor. Stunned Kaiba and Mokuba sit watching the spectacle in front of them.

"Gosh Joey you act like no one feeds you!" Mokuba joked. Mokuba started to laugh until he noticed the death glare hid brother was shooting at him. Blushing he remembered all the stuff Seto had told him earlier

"I mean I'm sorry Joey"

Joey stopped eating and patted Mokuba on the head

"No worries little guy. Truth be told I haven't really eaten in a couple days. So I guess I am really hungry right now!

Mokuba kept to himself the rest of the meal and excused himself as soon as he was finished dashing out of the room.

"I didn't upset him did I? I'm sorry Kaiba I didn't mean it"

"Its ok pup Mokuba is just embarrassed I'll go talk to him once we're done with our meal. Please have all you want." Kaiba urged the other boy to eat more even though Joey was rounding in on his 3rds.

_Gosh maybe I should go talk to Mokuba I don't want him walking on eggshells in his own house. I know he's young but he's a smart kid. I want him to understand what was going on not pity me._

"Hey, Kaiba."

"yes, pup?"

"you mind if I go and talk to Mokuba? I feel kinda responsible. I'm just a guest I don't wanna go around upsetting him all the time" Joey explained his thoughts to Kaiba

"Um, Sure that's fine. I bet Mokuba would appreciate it" Kaiba smiled lightly.

Blushing Joey excused himself to go fins Mokuba. He found Mokuba up on the second floor in what looked like a game room. Mokuba was sitting in a beanbag chair facing a giant screen that was playing cartoons. He didn't look up until Joey plopped into beanbag chair next to him. Realizing who had sat next to him Mokuba blushed and started to apologize for what he really wasn't sure.

"None of that little man" Joey said stopping Mokuba's apology before it could really get started.

"Now my father has done terrible things to me, some you're much to young to hear about, but I don't want you to worry about upsetting me ok, your brother had my pops put away for good so I don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm putting it behind so please Mokuba don't treat me like some fragile girl or somethin' ok?" Joey finished his little speech with a wink in Mokuba's direction.

"Alright Joey, I'm really glad you're staying with us, you already seem to be making Seto much happier!"

Joey blushed at this. All he wanted was to make Kaiba happy and stay by his side.

"You really think so squirt?"

"Think, no I know I'm his brother I know everything about him!"

"Haha, yea you two are really close it must me nice" Joey stated ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"Your bro is lucky to have such a caring brother like you to have his back"

Mokuba shoved Joey playfully.

"Come on let's play some video games!!"

"Now you're talking!" and so the two boys dove into the gaming world laughing and joking and just generally getting along

_Mokuba's a good kid I'm glad I could make him feel better. Even if I did have to lie a little. I mean I'm sure I will put what my father's done to me behind me…one day._

Seto's POV

After Joey bolted after Mokuba Kaiba finished his dinner and then called to have it taken away by a couple of the servants. Opting to give the boys some privacy Kaiba headed into his office on the second floor. Which was only a few doors down from Mokuba's game room. He began to work quietly on his laptop smirking when he heard the video games start up in the other room.

_Well looks like those two are becoming fast friends. I'm glad because Joey won't be leaving ever if I have my way. Which I normally do._

After about an hour and half of steady work Kaiba stood deciding it was about time for his pup to go to bed. The poor blonde had had a long day to say the least. Striding into the game room he startled the two boys when he spoke

"time for all good little boys and pups to go to bed" Joey and Mokuba both protested but both yawned ruining there argument. So the game was shut down and the boys stood stretching their stiff limbs. Joey excused himself from the room first bidding them both goodnight.

"you like him don't you Seto?" asked Mokuba bluntly once Joey had left the room.

"And what if I do?" Kaiba challenged his younger brother. A grin broke out on Mokuba's face.

"I knew it! I for one am glad for it brother. Maybe Joey can melt some of that ice around your heart. Besides he likes you too I can tell." Kaiba blushed at his brother's statement

"is that so? And how can you tell if he feels the same for me?"

" I just can, come on Seto I just know these things. It's a gift really. You should be jealous!" Tired of Mokuba's smugness Kaiba shooed the kid off to bed. Exiting the room with the intent on going to his own room he bumped right into Joey.

"I thought you went to bed?" Was Kanab's clever response

"Well I was going to bed when I realized I'm not really sure where I'm sleeping, I'm pretty sure I was in your bed earlier."

"Of course my mistake, Whole you were sleeping earlier I had the maids prepare the guest room next to mine. Just in case you needed anything in he night"

"thanks, would you mind showing me where it is I'm actually a little lost as well"

"Right this way pup" Kaiba said as he led the blonde down the hall.

"here we are this is your room and as you can see right next to it is mine. Goodnight then guess I'll see you in the morning" Kaiba said awkwardly as he headed into his own bedroom. He was changed and about to step into bed when he realized he hadn't told Joey where fresh clothes were or that if he needed anything at all during the night to not hesitate to wake him. He froze once he had swung the door open to Joey's room. The blonde was standing there his shirt halfway off his head leaving his chest bare. Kaiba couldn't help but stare at the bruises and scars that littered the others chest.

_Even with the bruises and scars he's very beautiful._

Kaiba thought as he blushed and tried to stutter out an apology. Realizing he was no longer alone Joey 'Meeped' and pulled his shirt back down quickly blushing a very dark shade of red

"KAIBA! What can I help you with?" Joey stuttered out

"I'm sorry I just forgot to tell you that there are clothes for you in the dresser and that if you need anything during the night fell free to wake me"

"Thanks, Kaiba" both boys stood there awkwardly for a minute or so

"Did your dad really do all that to you?" Kaiba asked tentatively not wanting to upset the honey eyed boy but needing to ask the question.

"yes, I know I look hideous because of it, but better all these scars then letting him have my virginity." Joey spoke truthfully wrapping his arms around himself feeling ashamed.

"That's not true you're beautiful pup, don't be ashamed about that basterd's mistakes" Kaiba spoke in a whisper stepping closer to Joey his heart racing. Joey looked up shook clear on his face

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Joey asked blushing. Kaiba stepped up to Joey lifting his chin so he was looking into Kaiba's eyes

"Of course you are puppy, everything about you takes my breath away" Kaiba dipped his head capturing the younger boys lips in a gentle kiss. Wrapping his arms around Joey's waist while the blonde's arm came up and wrapped around Kaiba's neck. They stood that way for a while neither one ready to leave the embrace of the other. Finally as air became an issue they broke apart

"I love you Joey" Kaiba whispered into the other boys ear"

Joey's POV

Joey's head was swimming, from more then just the kiss the two boys had just shared.

_He loves me? Can this really be real! I hope I'm not dreaming, and if I am I don't want to wake up1 He loves me too! Perhaps the world isn't as cruel as I once thought._

"Kaiba I..I love you too!" Joey confessed as tears of happiness began to fall from his eyes

"Please call me Seto." Joey blushed

"I love you too… Seto." It felt wonderful to use the brunette's full name. they came together in another kiss. This one more urgent then the last more full of passion. Joey Gasped and Kaiba took the opportunity to slide his tongue in mapping out the inside of the blonde's mouth. They broke apart panting slightly

"Seto I've been saving myself for you. I didn't think you would ever want it but it's the reason I fought so hard to keep it. I wanted to give my virginity to the person I loved. Please Seto accept it. Take me, make me yours" Joey spoke huskily into Seto's ear. The clear blue eyes of the older boy darkened with lust and need.

"Are you sure you're ready puppy? Don't tease me now I don't know if I can turn back now" Kaiba admitted to the blonde

"Please Seto, I'm ready I've waited so long for you"

No Ones POV: CAUTION LEMON AHEAD!!

Kaiba led Joey back into his bedroom. The two locked lips tumbling onto Kaiba's bed. Joey laid out beneath Kaiba panting heavily eyes lidded and lips red and swollen from there kissing

"So beautiful" Kaiba whispered as he dipped his head back down and began to nibble on the blonde's neck making him gasp and moan in appreciation. Hands were roaming and clothing was quickly being discarded until both boys were left only in there boxers.

Kaiba began to trail kisses down Joey's chest. Pausing to take a small pink bud between his teeth and tease it with his tongue. The boy below him hitches his breath and lets out a deep moan.

The older boy hooks his fingers into the top of the blonde's boxers and glides them down his legs and off his body. Freeing the boys already leaking erection. Kaiba sits back a little to admire the view spread before him. Deciding he can wait no longer he brings his head back down wrapping his mouth around the tip of Joey's cock.

"Seto!" Joey moans his body tingling from all the attention Kaiba is giving him. Spurred on by the blonde's vocals Kaiba greedily deep throats all of Joey. Humming in appreciation as the boy below him shudders. Seto begins to bob his head on Joey's member increasing his speed with every moan and whimpered by the blonde.

Joey could feel his orgasm coming, could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Seto I'm going to! Oh God Seto!!" Joey cried as he reached his release and slumped back on the bed. Seto swallowed every drop of Joey. He then slid back up the other boy's body and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Joey moaned at the taste of himself in Seto's mouth.

"That was amazing" Joey panted out after they broker there heated kiss.

"please Seto I want you inside of me! I need you" Joey begged having waited long enough for this moment

"As you wish puppy" the brunette cooed as he leaned over into the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. He liberally coated three of his fingers and his shaft.

"this might hurt at first, but trust me it will get better. Just try to relax the best you can pup" Joey simply nodded as he felt the first finger at his entrance. As the finger probed him Joey squirmed a little it didn't hurt it just felt strange. As the second finger entered, and Kaiba began to Scissor inside of Joey's tight hole, Joey cried out in pain tears pricking t his eyes. Kaiba rubbed his stomach and whispered sweet nothings in the blonde's ear to distract him. Suddenly Kaiba hit something inside of Joey and the blonde boy cried out in pleasure this time.

"what was that! Please hit it again Seto" Joey pleaded as he now rocked back onto Seto's finger hoping he would hit that spot again. Ever the good lover that he was Kaiba pushed his fingers back in making sure to hit Joey's prostate each time. He now added a third finger, which Joey hardly noticed due to the fact that Kaiba kept brushing his sweet spot. Joey was issuing all sorts of moans and curses out of his mouth every time Kaiba hit him in the right spot. Joey's cock was now hard and leaking again.

Kaiba unable to stand it any longer lined himself with Joey's entrance and in one swift motion buried himself inside the boy and holding himself there. Joey had been surprised at the sudden invasion of something much bigger then Seto's fingers. Neither boy moved as Joey's body grew accustomed to this new intrusion.

Feeling ready Joey thrust his hips forward in order to encourage Seto to move. Not needing any further hints the older boy started a steady pace making sure to hit Joey's prostate as often as he could.

"Fuck Puppy you're so tight, so hot!" It was Kaiba's turn to spout all manner of moans and grunts as he began entering the blonde more rapidly picking up his pace. Joey was clawing at Kaiba's back begging him to go faster and harder. He wanted to be closer even though they were impossibly close as it was.

Realizing he's close to finishing Kaiba grabs hold of Joey's forgotten erection and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. Joey can feel it again coiling in the pit of his stomach he was gonna cum again

"SETO!" Joey shouted as he spilled his seed on his own chest and on Kaiba's hand. Feeling Joey's walls clench around his member drives Seto over the edge he cries out Joey's name as he fills the boy with his hot cum.

They both collapse onto the bed breathing hard and whispering 'I love you's' into one another's ears.

"I'll never let you go puppy I hope you know that your mine now" Kaiba breathed into Joeys ear. The honey eyed boy smiled widely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way me dear Dragon." Exhausted the two fell asleep in each other's arms that night. All fear and doubt only to be replaced my love and acceptance.

In the morning they were discovered by Mokuba who joyously ran through the halls signing about Seto and Joey kissing in a tree. Both boys blushed furiously before finding cloths and chasing down the younger Kaiba. No one ruins Kaiba's chances at morning sex and gets away with it.

THE END!!

**AN/ I hoped you liked it!! This is my first fanfic ever!! Can you tell? I stayed up ALL night to write it. Please R/R THANX!! *::kisses::***


End file.
